


Announce

by RoyaiFan101



Series: Victory [12]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Discussions of future engagements/weddings but no one actually gets engaged, F/M, Not really sure what rating this is soooo, Royai - Freeform, Royai baby, everyone is happy, pregnancy announcement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:15:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27548194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyaiFan101/pseuds/RoyaiFan101
Summary: Three months after Riza quits the military, her and Roy have an announcement to make to their friends and family.
Relationships: Rebecca Catalina/Jean Havoc, Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Series: Victory [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674847
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Announce

**Author's Note:**

> Unrelated to the subject of this story, but I like how there are certain things about FMA that everyone basically agrees on.
> 
> Prime example: 
> 
> The only reason why Alex wasn’t executed for how he behaved in Ishval (refusing to kill innocent lives) and was instead transferred out of Ishval is because his last name is Armstrong, & his father was a full fledge General.
> 
> If his last name had been something less known, like Havoc, he would’ve been executed on the spot & buried in the dirt.

“So when do we start telling people?” Roy asked softly, his hand cradling Riza’s subtly swollen belly. She was fourteen weeks pregnant with their second child, and he was tired of keeping it a secret from anyone and everyone.

“I figured we’d start telling people tomorrow.” Riza cooed, running her fingers through his hair.

“Really?”

“Mhm. We have to lie about how far along I am, though. Remember?”

“Yeah, can’t let anyone think you were still enlisted when this little one happened. So how long do we say you are then?”

“I was thinking eleven weeks. Maybe twelve. Anything less then eleven and people might get skeptical.” She sighed, swallowing back a yawn.

“Twelve sounds better, if you ask me.”

“Do you think we can handle two kids?” Roy asked, worried.

“Of course. If we can plan a coup d’état with limited contact for months straight, then we can handle a toddler and a newborn.” She reassured him.

Riza was right of course, as always.

“Question is, who do we tell first?”

“First Madam Christmas, then my Grandfather, then our friends.”

“Good plan.”

* * *

Roy and Riza entered Madam Christmas’ newest bar during its closed hours, Sophia fast asleep in Roy’s arms. Hayate was back in East City, this time being watched by Fuery instead of Jean and Rebecca, who flat out refused to watch the pooch for more then a few hours from now on.

_“Your dog is a pervert, Sir!” Havoc had snarled at Roy, plopping the twenty pound dog into his commanding officers arms and slamming the door in his face._

_Roy let out a huff, looking down at the pooch he was holding, the end of his leash swinging by his knees._

_“What the hell did you do while we were gone?” He sighed, turning around to walk back home._

“Two visits in three months? What’s the occasion, Roy-boy? You and Elizabeth got _another_ grandbaby on the way for me?” Christmas teased, putting her cigarette out before walking towards them.

“Yeah.” Riza nodded, a huge grin on both her and Roy’s faces.

Chris looked at them with a stunned expression on her face. She had merely meant her question as a joke. The older woman hadn’t been expecting the answer to be a _yes_.

“Really?”

“Mhm.” Roy smirked.

“When?”

“Late December or early January. Assuming history doesn’t... repeat itself.” Riza said, referring to Sophia’s premature birth.

Of course, their daughter hadn’t been as premature as everyone believed her to be. Due to her low weight and Riza not knowing she was pregnant at all, the doctors estimated Sophia’s gestation at the time of her birth to be between _thirty-one_ and _thirty-three_ weeks. In reality, based on when her and Roy had last had sex and her last period before then, Sophia had actually been born closer to _thirty-eight_ weeks. How Riza spent so long having zero idea she was pregnant, she would never understand.

But that would be her and Roy’s little secret. The truth would be detrimental for them and their plans for the future.

“So who all knows?”

“Just the three of us.” Roy told her.

“Technically, Sophia knows too, but I doubt she understood what we were telling her.” Riza shrugged, a hand on her belly.

“Can’t believe you’re pregnant again.” Chris smiled.

“You better _not_ name that one after me. I have a strict rule; _no naming children after me until after I am dead_.” She ordered sternly.

* * *

“Elizabeth, my dear! What are you doing here? And where is my darling little great granddaughter at?” Grumman cheerfully asked, eyebrows up at the sight of Riza entering his office.

“Roy took her to the park.”

_Real answer: he’s telling Gracia and Elicia about our wonderful news._

“What a shame. I must say it sucks not being able to see your little family more often. But... I will admit I see her more then I saw you at this age.” He said solemnly.

His strained relationship with his late daughter, _Elle_ , was always a poor subject for him and Riza. He never told her what had happened the few times she had asked him in the past. All he ever said was that it was one hundred percent _his fault_ , and that he hoped she would _never_ make the same mistake he did with her own children.

“So what’s the occasion?” He asked, his mood lightening up.

“I’m pregnant.” Riza smiled.

Grumman’s jaw dropped. “Really?”

“Yeah. Twelve weeks.” She nodded.

“Didn’t happen long after you retired. Was this _planned_?” He asked, a teasing grin on his face.

“Oh god _no_. This little one is slightly less unplanned then Sophia was.” Riza told him, which was saying something, since _Sophia Mustang_ was the biggest _oops_ in Amestris to date.

“I see. Sit dear, sit. Get off your feet.” Grumman said, his hand waving to one of the chairs in front of his desk.

“I’m sorry to interrupt whatever it is you’re doing.” Riza said.

“Bah! You actually have good timing. It’s my lunch hour.” He reassured her.

“I must say, I’m surprised you’re having another one.” He told her.

“Really? Why?”

“Well, for one, we Grumman’s aren’t exactly known for having multiple children like the Armstrongs are. We’ve always been a _one-and-done_ type of family. I believe the last person to have multiple children in our family line was my... sixth or seventh great grandparents. They had two children, one each, but only because they were twins.” He explained to her, standing up.

“Tea dear?” He asked softly.

“Mint please.”

“Another reason is because you always gave me the impression that you didn’t want any children.” He continued, starting the process of making himself tea.

“It wasn’t so much as I didn’t want any, and more that I didn’t really care if I had any or not.” Riza replied.

“Really?” Grumman asked, turning to face her.

“Mhm. Most people think it’s only because of my role during Ishval- which, I will admit, didn’t help- but even before enlisting, I was always _meh_ on having children. I didn’t want my only accomplishments in life to be being a _mother_.”

“I see. I would say I understand, but as a man, I will unfortenalty never have certain stereotypes placed upon me.” He told her.

Once the tea was made, he carried the tea mugs in his hands, handing one of them to Riza.

“So, any marriage plans?”

“Not anytime soon.”

“Why not?”

“Too many things to do. We wish to finish restoring Ishval as much as we can before we do something like that. There’s still so much to do.” Riza explained, taking a sip of her tea.

“Besides, I told Roy if he proposed while I was pregnant, I would tell him _no_.” She added.

“Now that’s just _cruel_ , Elizabeth.” Grumman frowned.

* * *

“Hey Hughes. Guess what?” Roy said softly, a babbling Sophia in his arms. He had just left Gracia and Elicia’s apartment after telling them the news, while Riza was off telling her Grandfather.

It was now his turn to tell his non biological brother.

“Me and Riza are going to have another baby.” He said, a small smile on his face as Sophia rested her cheek against his shoulder.

“It’s not something we really planned on doing, but we’re happy.” He admitted.

“She thinks it’ll be a boy, but I don’t know. I think it’s another girl.” Roy told the headstone.

“Not like I really know what to do with boys anyway. I grew up _surrounded_ by girls. First time I was around a large number of males my age was when I first joined the academy. I mean, the first significant male role in my life after my Dad died was my Alchemy teacher, but... he never really taught me any life lessons that weren’t Alchemy related. Just how _not_ to be a Father.” Roy sighed.

The first thing he had told Riza when they had been discharged from the hospital following the events of the Promised Day and Sophia’s birth was to shoot him if he ever treated their baby girl like her Father had treated her growing up.

She had agreed without a second thought.

“I get things like dress up and dolls and tea parties. You know, girly things. That’s honestly normal to me. I grew up watching my sisters doing those things. Hell, half the time they made me join them. I don’t know anything about what little boys enjoy. Heh. Probably explains why me and Fullmetal always seemed to butt heads, huh?” He shrugged.

“But, hopefully, I’m able to be a fraction as good a dad as you were.”

* * *

“Jeez Riza, you’ve been acting so weird the last few weeks. Seriously, what’s wrong?” Rebecca groaned, sitting next to Riza on her couch.

“Guess.” Riza smirked, feeding Sophia blueberries from her playpen next to her.

“Ugh. Okay... um... Well let me think for a second. I don’t see a ring, so I know you and Mustang aren’t engaged. I babysat for you guys two days ago so you could go on a date, so I know y’all didn't break up. Hmmm.... Ooh! I know what it is. You’re pregnant again.” Rebecca guessed.

“Yeah.” Riza nodded.

“What?” Rebecca asked, stunned.

“I’m pregnant again.” Riza smiled at her best friend.

“No way.” Becca gasped.

“Yes way.” Riza laughed, as her best friend through her arms around her.

“You’re serious? No bullshit?”

“No bullshit.”

“How far along are you?”

“Twelve weeks. Though, I suppose I’m closer to thirteen weeks now.” Riza admitted, her hand on her stomach.

“Can’t believe you’re pregnant again. This happened really quick after you quit. You quit on Friday and got knocked up again on Monday, huh?” Becca teased.

“Yeah. Pretty much.” _More like I got pregnant on the first of the month and quit on the fifteenth._

“So any baby plans from you and Jean?”

“Uh, not any time soon. Ask again when that little one is like six months old.” Becca winced.

“If you say so...” Riza muttered under her breath.

* * *

“Hey Chief. Riza told Becca the good news yesterday. Congrats.” Jean grinned, as he entered the office.

“Good news?” Kain asked.

“What good news?” Heymans questioned.

And then it hit them.

“Is Riza pregnant again?” Heymans asked, earning a nod from his superior.

“Another baby? Wow. Didn’t think it would happen again.” The Second Lieutenant admitted.

“Hopefully this one won’t be as troublesome as their sister is.” Kain sighed.

“Hey! My precious baby girl isn’t that much of a trouble maker.” Roy said sternly.

“Whatever helps you and Riza sleep at night, Chief.” Jean scoffed, sitting down at his desk.

* * *

“ _OH MY GOD!!!_ ” Winry squealed with delight after she hung up the phone, scaring the shit out of Ed and Al.

“Win? What’s wrong? What happened?” Ed yelped, him and Al running frantically from the kitchen to the living room.

“Is everything okay?” Alphonse asked.

“Miss Riza is having another baby!!” She shrieked, jumping up and down.

“That is wonderful news!” Al grinned.

“Damn. Mustang really does want to make sure she’s stuck with his loser ass forever.” Ed scoffed.

“EDWARD!”

“BROTHER!”

“Ow!” Ed yelped, as a screw driver collided with his head.

“What the hell is wrong with you? A baby is a wonderful thing!” Winry roared, chasing him around the house, a wrench in her clenched fist.

“It was a _joke_! It was a _joke_!” He cried, ducking to avoid her swings.

“You should be _happy_ for them!” Alphonse yelled, chasing after his brother and unofficial sister.

“I am happy for them! I am! I am!” Ed wailed.

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t wait for this newest little Royai baby to be born. 🥺 Sophia is gonna be the best big sister ever! 🥰
> 
> Considering what ideas I have that happen during this pregnancy of Riza’s, the baby *SHOULD* be born no sooner then the end of Part 19- I’m talking the last line being “It’s a ____!” (Hopefully no one jumps down to get spoiled) but I’ll let it be known if it happens later then that.
> 
> Their gender, appearance, and name have been decided since long before I made Riza pregnant again, so while I do appreciate name suggestions, they won’t be needed. 
> 
> However, since I plan on having every Royai storyline I create give their babies different first names (example, my victory series is the only place where the first name Sophia will be used) if y’all wanna give name suggestions for other story lines, go right on ahead.


End file.
